Megaman Battle Network 7: Netnavi Zero
by TheMasterLink
Summary: One navi named Zero's quest to find his friend who disappeared after his operators death. And his objective to do whatever it takes whether he has to kill navis and viruses or not to get to X.
1. Chapter 1 Zeros Mission

Chapter Z1-Zeros Mission

(When typed in 's (') that means Zero is speaking in his head. You know. His thoughts. Keep this in mind as you read so you arent caught off guard and are confused.)

'It wasnt always like this. Not at least until Megaman showed up. The net is too peaceful for my tastes nowadays. Not one virus has shown its scrawny face for years. This troubles many. I think that they have their own part of the net now where the delete any navi that dares even come near them. Now though, almost everyone is out of money and weak because of the virus disappearences. They gave us money and they made us stronger. But ever since then...only tournaments give you money or strength. And even there you need someone to send chip data to you to fight. I have not one person who would want to help me. So, I am weak. A weak navi trying to survive the net. The peaceful net. A destroyed one. I search and search for the thing that will give me the solution to my questions and to my needs. But no one cares for me in the world. Im just a navi. A navi who will change the net.'

Zero walked over to a BBS Bulliten and slumped against it weak, and worthless. Almost no navis remained since Lan and Megaman had gone off and destroyed the WWW. And now...no one was intrested enough to get back on the net. You became weak over time if you were a navi because of the missing viruses. Not one navi remained on the net except the ones who had nowhere to go. Without a PET they couldnt jack out. They were hopeless. And over time they would become so sad and hopeless they would delete themselfs somehow. Someway. Zero was one of the strongest left, and as he got up and walked over to another navi a bright light emmited from the net.

Suddenly viruses were swarming around, and navis were jacking on. Finnaly Zero had a chance to have someone to take care of him. Usually he could use chips without an owner but without most of his strength he was reduced to using his basic chips. One was about to attack Zero when a sword immediatly sliced through the viruses. Zero noticed the navi immediatly as Protoman who was sent his orders by a boy named Chaud who was...in a way Lans friend. The navi walked away without a word and Zero was left alone surrounded by 3 viruses.

'I can do this. These are just mettaurs.'

Battle Start

Mettaur1  
Mettaur1  
Mettaur1

Zero was happy to again see the battlefield that was used to fight navis on. Or viruses for any matter. The mettaurs looked around nervously like they had no idea where they were like a lost child in a mall looking for his family. Then noticing the terrain and their enemy they equiped their pickaxes and were ready to fight. The only chips Zero knew he could use were basics, so these viruses would give him the strength to use stronger ones. But before he got the chance to even send his chip data to...himself another flash of light cut through the viruses.

Another navi stood before him with a large scythe in hand. Zero had heard of this navi before but never thought he would be the one to fight against the blade of...reapman. This navi was only fabled to delete beginner navis in one hit with his sharp scythe and speedy footwork. But Zero was no normal navi. The fight would be a good one. But that is

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2 ReapmanEXE

Chapter Z2-Reapman.EXE

As Reapmans scythe shimmered in the light Zero wondered if he had enough strength to beat this guy. Really. What chance did he stand against the reaper of the net? But it would be foolish of him to give up hope now. Not after his first operator...He had an operator who controlled 2 PETS. One held him, the other held his friend X. But after something happened that operator was killed and X was lost on the net forever. That was why Zero came there in the first place. He could'nt give up now! He would find X, and destroy every last virus and navi he had to in order to find his friend. But could he? He was torn between moving on, or looking for X still. It was such a big decision. Why did it have to happen to him, why did he have to fight reapman; why was he alive?! It didnt matter anymore. Not at all. His only mission was to find X and get out of the net for good. But if this reapman was to get in his way, so be it!

"Battle Routine Set!" Zero yelled grabbing some battle chips.  
"You want to fight do you? So be it." Reapman readied his scythe pointing it at Zero.  
"Execute!"

Battle Start!

Reapman.EXE

Zero knew what he had to do. His chips in hand he just had to-he was caught off guard and was cut by the shining death scythe. He dropped most of the chips and they slid over to Reapmans feet. Reapman picked them up and crushed them with a powerful hand. Zero was in trouble now that most of his chips were only dust now. But he still had some. But one did not look familiar. It was a chip that had a picture of X on it. Of course. In the past X had given it to him as a sign of friendship. And Zero gave a chip of his to X. The chip he held had all of X's power inside of it. Using it swiftly a form of X appeared. He winked and charged up his blaster. As soon as the blast hit reapman X dashed all around reapman, shooting reapman as he did. Finnaly he disappeared and reapman fell to the floor beaten and exhausted. But he still had many tricks up his sleeve Zero knew.

"You little brat!" Reapman jumped into the air and came down his scythe cutting the battle field in half.

In a few moves Zero would have reapman beaten for good, but it would be tough because who knew when he would use...

IT.

IT. The undefeatable chip that only reapman and few other navis possesed including Megaman. IT. IT was the one thing that could destroy Zero in the blink of an eye. Reapman only used it when he was in trouble and that time was now. If Zero could not avoid it his head would be off his neck just like that. He'd be toast. Up until now Reapman had only used Scytheslash L, and Airslash C but this chip had no name. Everyone just called it IT. IT. Reapman used the chip at that second right after Zero knew he would. As reapman used it, huge blasts of light shot through the air. Most of them hit the platforms zero was standing on. But just before they hit Zero would shoot out of the way. Finnaly there was one platform left. Zero was doomed. But he remembered one of his soulchips he got from his friend navi. Gyroman. With one move Zero used the chip and jumped out of the way as the blast hit. Gyrosoul had saved him.

'Thank you gyroman!' He thought as he Charged up his blaster.  
"Thats impossible!" Reapman started to flee but was stopped by the charged blast of Zero.

Reapman exploded along the battle field, and soon Zero was back where he started. The only thing that was odd was Reapmans scythe still lay on the floor of the net. Before Zero could even touch it the scythe floated into the air and shot a blast of electricity into the ground. A giant force field appeared blocking Zero off from ShopArea 2.

'I cant believe I survived that. Oh well. At least now I have a better chance at finding X. And repaying gyroman for his soulchip.'

To Be Continued.


End file.
